


Shaved Heads and Banana Suits

by AboutCharles



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Streamers, Charles Is A Barista, Falling In Love, Famous Lando, Gamers, M/M, Twitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboutCharles/pseuds/AboutCharles
Summary: Lando’s good on his own. He really is. But sometimes he wonders what it would be like to have someone to share everything with. Like George does with Alex. Maybe the cute guy at the coffee shop? Nahh he’s way to hot for him.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Shaved Heads and Banana Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever fic. So don't be to hard on me :) Hope you like it!!   
> Comments are appreciated.

Lando is walking out of the Tesco when he sees his best friend struggling with the groceries, he asked if he should help and carry some things but his friend was too stubborn. 

“You’re going to fall.’’ he said singingly. “No I’m not.’’ the other one said giving him a grumpy look.

Lando still sees George struggling with the bags and he decides to just grab a bag, even when his friend tries to fight him off. 

“Why are you always so stubborn?’’ Lando asks.

“Not stubborn, just trying to impress you.” George says playful and they both laugh. 

George has been his best friend since they were four. They went to preschool together and on the first day Lando had fallen down on the playground, George was the first one to get to him and helped him get up. 

Since then they were practically joined at the hip and did almost everything together. They came out to each other first as well, even kissed once, but found out that they both didn’t have feelings for each other. 

They helped each other tell their families, friends, it was good to have George there by his side. But he couldn’t help to sometimes wish for someone other than George. 

Someone he could share everything with. Not that he couldn’t tell George everything, but you know what I mean. He just wants someone to love him. To be his person.

But George was his person for now. He helped him loads with school when he was busy streaming. He told George not to do his homework for him but he didn’t listen. 

“Just remember when you have millions of pounds, who helped you with your homework so you could stream.” George always said. He knows it was a joke, George would never do anything for money. He’s too good a guy for that.

George sometimes joined him as well. Eventually sometimes even beating Lando. He told him to start his own channel but George didn’t want to.

It was nice having George there with him on his rise to fame. He kept him grounded, not that he ever let the fame get to his head. He was a pretty laid back guy after all.

They are walking to the car when Lando sees two guys approach them and start discussing something. This happens pretty often to Lando as he is one of the most famous streamers today. The guys stop talking and walk up to him and George. 

They ask him if they can take a picture with him and George agrees to take the photo. They both put down the groceries and Lando puts his arms around the two guys. 

After the picture is made they also ask if they can have a photo with George. George agrees and is smiling brightly when Lando takes the picture. 

They say bye to the guys and continue their way to the car. 

“I will never get used to that.” George says. 

“You will eventually, it will always stay fun though.”

“It’s so weird though, why would people want a picture with me? I’ve been in your streams like 5 times.”

“You’re a likeable person Russel, just go with it.”

George gives Lando a smirk. 

“I know.”

Lando snorts and they continue walking.

They reach the car and put the groceries in the back. Lando steps into the driver seat and waits for George to close the door and put his seatbelt on before he drives to their apartment. 

George and him have lived together for almost a year now. George still goes to uni while Lando quit after one semester. He can still go to university when he’s done with streaming but it doesn’t seem that will be in the near future. 

He loves streaming so much, he loves that he just gets paid for playing games and he loves his fans even more. The seven million fans he has that are subscribed to his twitch channel. 

In the beginning it was just him playing games and some of his school mates watching him play but he was pretty good at racing games so he started to get a bigger following. 

After three years he reached five million and six months later he was already at seven. He’s still not used to so many people watching him, it feels so unreal. 

After ten minutes of driving they reached the apartment and they start to unload. When George is looking for his keys the door suddenly opens, Alex standing in the doorway. Alex is George’s boyfriend and he practically lives at their place, because Alex still lives with his parents. 

George and him met Alex about six months ago, at a party. For George it was love at first sight, even though he would never admit that to Alex. 

George was so nervous when Alex joined them on the couch that night, he completely went blank and Lando had to talk to Alex most of the night while Alex actually just wanted to talk to his friend. 

Alex didn’t know him when they first met and Lando loves that, just being treated normally. Not having to think if people are just after his clout or money.

After a few drinks George finally had the courage to talk to him and after that they just hit it off. 

That evening George walked him home and they kissed on his front porch, very rom-com style, Lando hated the story. 

Because even though Lando was a famous streamer he wasn’t very lucky in the love department, or sex department if we’re already talking. 

It has been a while since Lando got laid. He did go on a few dates but they all eventually started about the streaming and how much money he is making with it or if he could give them a shout out. 

That didn’t really leave a good impression on him.

While he was caught up in his thoughts Alex took the bag with groceries out of Lando’s hands and started unpacking it on the kitchen table. 

He needed an Alex.

“You alright mate?” Alex asked.

“Yeah fine just a little tired.” 

He is tired but that’s probably not what Alex was hinting at. It’s not that Lando is depressed or sad or anything, it would just be nice to have someone to share everything with. 

He walked to his room and laid on his bed, checking his Instagram and just scrolling for a while before he heard George scream from the kitchen. 

“We forgot the eggs mate, want me to go back or will you go?”

“I’ll go. You just start with the cooking then.” 

He couldn’t cook anyway, George was way better at that than he was.

He got off his bed and walked out the front door, back towards the car. 

Back at the store he searched for the isle with the eggs. He turned left when he found the right isle, grabbed the eggs, paid for them and went back outside.

He didn’t lie to Alex before, he was tired so he decided to check out the new coffeeshop across the street.

When he stepped in the smell of fresh coffee hit his nose and he headed for the counter to order a cappuccino.

No one was behind the counter. Weird he thought, when he let out a mild scream when someone just popped out from underneath it. 

The guy behind the counter was laughing at his reaction and Lando could feel his face get a little red. Normally he wouldn’t have minded it but this guy, this guy was so handsome. Laughing with beautiful green eyes and don’t even get me started on those dimples. 

He had dark brown hair, kept from his face by a red bandana. He’s wearing all black with a light brown apron around his neck. 

If he wasn’t a barista he could be a model, Lando thought to himself.

Usually he doesn’t get that nervous, I mean he does stream for a few million people a couple of times a week, but when the barista opens his mouth he only hears a French accent. 

“Uhh, hello?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked if I could get you anything.” The barista said with a broad smile on his face. Even though he looked a little confused.

“Uhmm, a cappuccino please.”

“Small, medium or large?”

“Large.” He needed the caffeine.

The barista smiled at him again and started making Lando his coffee. Lando never took his eyes off him while he made his drink. 

When the barista gave him his coffee he was almost sad that he had to leave, he could just drink his coffee there but it would be weird to just keep staring. 

He headed outside, looking back once through the glass to see the guy behind the bar. 

Their eyes met and the guy with the bandana winked at him, his cheeks flushed and he almost ran towards his car.

That was really embarrassing.

He blushed so hard when he saw the barista, why? I mean he is really hot but why did Lando blush so hard? Normally he could keep his cool around guys he found attractive. He never felt like this before and he only has exchanged three sentences with him.

And that wink. Why did he wink at him? Did he just do that to every customer? 

So many questions arose in his head about the stranger he just met.

On his way home the only thought in his head was the guy with the green eyes and red bandana.

When he walked into the kitchen it already smelled good. He put the eggs on the counter and he sat down on a kitchen chair.

“Took you long enough.”

“Yeah, stopped by that new coffee place.”

“How was it?”

“Good coffee, nice barista as well.”

He could feel his cheeks getting red again but luckily his friends don’t notice it. 

Alex and George both agree they should check it out some time when the oven rings. 

Dinner’s ready.

They eat dinner and after that Lando decides to stream for a bit. He starts up his PC and the F1 2020 game. He announces on his insta story that he’s going live and he just starts his race.

He wins the race while talking his fans through what he’s doing. Afterwards he’s answering some fan questions. 

It’s the usual questions: “How are you doing?” “Is George coming back soon?” they really love him, “Are you still single?”

It’s the last question that keeps repeating in his head while he says goodnight to his fans and turns his PC off. 

Falling asleep he’s still thinking about the question. 

And the guy he met today.

He’s the last thing he sees before he dozes off into his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo what did you guys think? Let me know :)


End file.
